SpongeBob vs Luigi
one day, SpongeBob was having a conversation about luigi. at the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob: luigi is an overrated pile of vomit! Patrick: i agree! besides, mario came first! AND luigi is a coward for crying out loud! Squidward: whats worse is his fanbase! they mostly consist of people that say the same stuff "am i du only 1 dat leeks weegee moar then mayro?/??/". SpongeBob: so true mr Krabs: thanks to that sludge ball code named "luigi" 90 percent of the mario fanbase has been converted to those hell hounds known as the luigi fanbase. Patrick: dont even get me STARTED on game theory aka-youtube hitler. Squidward: his theory is full of luigi bias, only luigi fanboys believe that garbage! mr.Krabs: following his logic, luigi must be mental too, considering that he does the same stuff as mario. then a 5 year old kid came. kid: no! you poopy head! luigi is number 1! he can jump higher he can... um.. uh........... everyone except kid: (laughs uncontrollably) kid: waaaaa! im gonna tell my mommy on you! wwwwwwwaaaaaaaa! (runs off) then, the kid came back with friends, they brought a robot that looked like luigi. they started chanting "oh luigi, our green jeebus, destroy these people with the different opinions!" then the robot came to life, without a plug. luigi: who dares not like me for once? kid: those meanies! luigi: activating kill mode (scans the kid ) luigi:' different opinion detected: hates waluigi status: shaken. difficulty: casual.' kid: whaa? luigi:' exterminate' kid: mommy! help (blasts kid) kid's friends: AAAAAAAHH!!!!!! (runs) ( scans SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and mr.Krabs) luigi: different opinion detected: hates luigi. status: afraid, angry. difficulty: medium. SpongeBob: stand back! (pulls out shotgun) bang! bang! luigi: damage detected: minimal. Armour: 93% (luigi violently throws SpongeBob into the cash register) Patrick: oh no you dont! (Patrick chews oup one of his legs turning it into a tattered mess) luigi: ' left leg status: destroyed, activate limp gear. Armour: 65%' (luigi shoots Patrick in the stomach from his arm blaster) Patrick: OWWWWW!!!!! Squidward: maybe my music will help! (starts playing awful music) (the ears of luigi explode) luigi: speaker status: destroyed, hearing disabled. Armour: 64% (luigi snaps Squidward's clarinet in half and throws him into Patrick). mr.Krabs: heave! (mr.Krabs punches luigi in the chest repeatedly, exposing the core.) luigi:' WARNING! ! ! CODE RED: CORE EXPOSED. ARMOUR 0% !' (luigi grabs mr.Krabs bye the eyes, trying to prevent him from defeating him) SpongeBob: i will save you mr.Krabs! (SpongeBob firmly graspes the core and yanks. he rips the core out easily.) luigi: WarNnning: core rererere moved shuut ing dooooooownnnn. (luigi then falls to the ground with a large thud) SpongeBob: we did it! (mr.Krabs throws a bucket of water on luigi so he couldn't be re-activated. luigi explodes from the water exposure. mr.Krabs then burys the broken head so no one will find it) SpongeBob: im tired, lets go home everyone: agreed. (12: o clock, midnight) Plankton: hey Karen! look what i found buried next to the Krusty Krab! Karen: it looks like a destroyed head of a luigi-like animitronic Plankton: i could use this head to TAKE OVER THE WORLD! (insane laughter) the end? Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Dariusrulez Category:2015